Forever And After
by PeaceLoveFairytales
Summary: Elsa leads Anna to a whole new place. Set several decades after the movie. Elsanna, icest.


Something soft and cool brushed over Anna's cheek, disturbing her in her sleep. Not ready to wake up yet she buried her head further into the pillow, trying to escape the feeling that had stirred her. The chilly strokes persistently continued to glide over her cheek and Anna groaned, mumbling something unintelligible while, at last, giving up to find rest.

"It's time to go, my love." A slightly husky yet definitely female voice said. A _very familiar_ female voice. Anna wasn't surprised, in fact, she had anticipated the lovely sound any day now since her sister's death.

"Nnngh... five more minutes..." She murmured hazily.

A light chuckle was her response. The soothing caresses on her skin continued silently for a while and Anna leaned her head closer into the touch, eyes still shut tight.

"It's nice to see your hair red again. I missed it."

The words brought a smile to Anna's face.

"I knew you would come back. You know, for me." Her own voice had lost the slight roughness that so often accompanied the voices of old women. Instead it was now clear and light like it used to be.

"Always." Anna could feel the affection that was directed at her in that single word.

She opened her eyes and met vibrant blue ones. Her smile widened as she took in the features of her sister kneeling beside her bed, smiling back at her. Elsa was as gorgeous as she remembered when she first laid eyes on her sister at the coronation day so long ago. Her beautiful face was back in its old glory, gone were the wrinkles of age and her hair... gods, that amazing hair had its shining platinum blonde back, replacing the gray that had slowly taken over as the years went by.

Anna had the sudden urge to touch it, feel it once more against her fingertips, and so she did. Elsa hummed in contentment as her sister sat up and weaved her fingers through her locks, massaging her scalp in the most pleasurable way.

The sisters stared at each other, deciphering the feelings that glittered in the eyes of both women, while Anna let her hands glide through the soft tresses of Elsa's hair. There was pain and grief there, caused from the loss they both had suffered. But these feelings were easily outshone by a greater portion of love, affection, adoration and even longing.

"As you can see, I missed your hair too," Anna whispered. She gave Elsa a sheepish grin as she rested her hands on the back of Elsa's neck. "And you. I missed you so much, Elsa!" She didn't wait for a reply, pulling Elsa close instead and leaning in. Their lips met in a chaste kiss in which both women tried to convey the depths of their undying feelings for each other as much as possible. Anna was the first to break the contact. Overwhelmed to have her sister so close again, she hugged the older woman with a force that clearly betrayed her petite build.

"I missed you too, Anna... _my _Anna." Elsa spoke with a tearful voice. Returning the hug, she rested her chin on Anna's shoulder, her hands stroking over Anna's back in an attempt to calm the other woman, who was sobbing quietly. The embrace lasted for several minutes, both women basking in the certainty that they were granted with each others company once more after they had lost one another.

When Elsa thought that it was time she shifted slightly, grabbing Anna by the shoulders and pushing her gently back. She planted another sweet kiss on Anna's lips before she stood. One hand reached down to her sister. "Come on, Anna."

Anna took the offered hand, using it to help her climb out of bed, and stood beside the older woman. She didn't dare to turn around or look back, she knew what she would see if she did and, quite frankly, she wasn't sure if she could handle that. There was nothing that could be done. Instead her eyes settled on Elsa's face as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

Upon seeing the concerned look that marred her sister's beautiful face Elsa squeezed the hand in her grip reassuringly. "There's no need to be worried. It's like walking through clouds... well, you'll see what I mean."

"It's not that... I–you know I trust you, Elsa, and I gladly go wherever you take me... it's just..." Heaving a sigh Anna dropped her head. "I feel selfish for wanting to go so badly with you. I know it can't be changed, now that I stand here beside you. Nevertheless, I can't help but wonder if it's right of me to leave so soon... after you..." Her voice cracked and she fell silent, not voicing the rest of the words she wanted to say.

Understanding what Anna had on her mind Elsa cupped the woman's chin with her free hand, tilting her head up so she could look the younger woman in the eyes. "Arendelle will be fine. Trust me."

"You think so?" Anna asked, insecure.

"Of course!" Elsa stated with conviction. "Your son–"

"_Our_ son!" Interrupted the younger sister.

Elsa gave her a full-fledged smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. "_Our_ son grew up to be a strong-willed, kindhearted and brave man. Gregor will make a remarkable king and I'm more than certain that Arendelle will flourish even more than it did under our own reign. Our kingdom is in good hands, Anna."

"He better will be or I come back and haunt him. I swear by Freya, if he goes and starts a war I'm going to spank him good."

Elsa couldn't help but snort at that. "Oh, so you're the responsible one now?"

Anna's brows furrowed, her face twisting in an adorable pout. "What's that supposed to mean?! I was always–"

"_You_ were always somehow involved when Gregor made trouble as a child, if I recall correctly. Planting ideas of adventures in his head and leaving the punishment up to me – most of the time – when he went to play out his little schemes and breaking something or accidentally hurting someone on the castle grounds."

Anna gaped at her; her mouth opening and closing as she desperately tried to come up with something. "Yes–I–Well–S-someone had to teach him proper etiquette." _And I was never good at it when I was younger._

"Yes, _someone_ did." Elsa deadpanned.

There was a brief moment of silence before both women began laughing together. After they calmed down Elsa let go of Anna's hand and draped her arm around her sister's waist. Anna snuggled further into the side of the older woman, sneaking her own arm around Elsa.

"I'm going to miss him. A lot." She admitted quietly.

"We'll see him again, one day." Elsa whispered, giving a gentle kiss to Anna's temple, glad that her younger sister couldn't see the tears that pricked at her eyes. She already missed their son just as badly. "Let's go, my love."

Anna tightened her hold around Elsa and gave an affirmative hum.

"Yeah... let's go see Mama and Papa."

Anna never looked back once as both sisters took a few steps in the direction of the chamber door. They dissolved gradually until they were completely gone, never reaching the door, leaving nothing behind but a lifetime and the empty shell of the old Queen Anna of Arendelle.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first serious attempt in writing. Originally there is another scene right before that, picturing Elsa's funeral, but I was too lazy to write it and just wrote the end of the story where Anna dies peacefully in her sleep and Elsa comes to pick her up and leads her soul into the afterlife. I just needed to write that shit, because this particular idea caused me a sleepless night a couple of days ago and it wouldn't stop bothering me.**

**To clarify some things, Elsa and Anna have lived their lives, growing old together and all that. Elsa died of old age and Anna is meant to die a few days after the funeral. With Elsa never having married or produced an heir Anna is the one who takes over the throne hence her title Queen at the end. Gregor is Anna's biological child. And yes, they needed an heir at one point to secure the throne and kingdom of Arendelle. I picture Kristoff as the biological father, because I don't believe in waking up one morning saying "Oh look at that, I'm pregnant! It's a miracle!" and Elsa having a dick, err, no! (not judging anyone, but that's just not my cup of tea). Whether or not this means that Kristoff had to sleep with Anna at one point is completely open to interpretation. I think after long nights searching in the library both girls surely would have come up with a somewhat unconventional and _sticky_ (and slightly disgusting) idea to get Anna pregnant with Kristoff's goods without having him to put his D in her V. ;) Like it or hate it, but c'mon their whole relationship is unconventional if you ship them romantically. Constructive feedback would be appreciated. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors, English is only my second language, please bear with me.**


End file.
